Anarchy Championship Wrestling
Anarchy Championship Wrestling (also known as ACW) is an hybrid e-fed. ACW is hosted on the Foreverwrestling Forum, which is an active wrestling forum that have been open since 2001. As of January 2011, SiC and Trips are the owners of ACW. The history of ACW is however a little shorter. ACW first opened its doors in March 2005. Co-owned by Nightwing and SiC it took on a roster full of misfits that would have it thrive. ACW runs one weekly show and one Pay-Per-View per month. It has two weekly shows the first being Breaking Point which is the card on almost every week. Roleplayers are not asked to post their roleplays for each week however they are asked to send their promos into the ACW account and the show is posted combining the promos and matches for that weeks show to make it appear as if its a full professional wrestling show as you would see on television. History of ACW ACW opened in March 2005 by Nightwing and SiC being the two out of character co-owners and founders. On its very first Breaking Point show three champions were crowned with Nathan Drake winning the Xtreme Championship, the tag team of Maniac and J.D. Austin, team name of The Asylum, won the Tag Team Championships and Spinegrinder won the International Championship. Later in the month at its first Pay-per-view, ACW Unsanctioned, Lampstand became the first ACW World Champion. Changing of Ownership Former Co-Owner: Nightwing * Founded ACW along with SiC on March 30, 2005. Helped cordinate matches/angles. Also posted Breaking Point/Pay-Per-Views. Stepped down as Founder/Booker on August 21, 2006 and gave full ownership to SiC. Former Co-Owner: SiC * Founded ACW along with Nightwing on March 30, 2005. Helped cordinate matches/angles as well as post shows and cards. Stepped down as Founder/Booker on September 1, 2007 and gave full ownership to The Legend. Former Owner: The Legend * Stepped down as Owner/Booker on October 28, 2007. Former Co-Owners: SiC & Magnes Drachen * As of December 2, SiC once again took back ownership of ACW and has relaunched it in December. Opening it for new superstars to sign up and old superstars to resign with ACW. He brought along this time around Magnes Drachen as his co-owner and head booker. Former Owner: SiC *Up until his leave of absence in 2009, SiC was the solo owner of ACW. Former Owner: Trips * After the absence of SiC, Trips took over ownership of ACW. Current Owner: SiC and Trips * In January 2011, SiC returned to ACW and is now the co-owner alongside Trips. 2011 ACW Pay-per-view Schedule Current Roster The follwoing is a list of talent signed to ACW. Wrestlers are categorized in alphabetical order by their last names. If their character name only has one name, they will be listed under the first letter of their name. The table will also show their alignment of either Face (good guy), Heel (bad guy), or Tweener (shows mainly signs of heel, but also show signs of face and are usually supported by the fans.) If a wrestler is injured or hasn't been active in over 30 days, that will be listed under Notes, along with if they are a current champion. Currently, ACW has 15 employeed active wrestlers on their roster. TRW Developmental Talent * Zack Arroyo * Jason Cinelli * Jason Cold * Alyx Creed * Hazard * Cain Michaels Managers/Valets Retired * Bryan Anderson * Jason Young * Johnny Chulia * Lampstand * Ryan Phoenix * Xavier Jamison * Spinegrinder * SychoSide Former Talent/Recent Departures * Kat Rohling (Departed July 4, 2009) * Peter Gilmour (Released July 11, 2009) * Mason Blackhart (Departed August 3, 2009) * "The Redeemer" Kris Style (Departed August 22, 2009) * The Replicator * Rob Dillinger * "Firebolt" Joseph Goode * Ryan Phoenix * Travis Alloy * Spazvicious (Released January 14, 2011) * David Lee Townsend * Johnny Johnson On-Air Personnel General Manager * Johnny Chulia Commentators * Dean Adams (play-by-play commentator) * Alex Chase (color commentator) Backstage Interviewers * Ryan Steele * Nick Stern * Veronica Payne Other Staff * Katie Schultz (ring announcer) * Nick Stern (ACW.com Newswire reporter) * Alex Chase (ACW Aftershock Host) ACW Titles Current Titles Defunct Titles Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champions There are currently only three wrestlers in ACW to become Grand Slam Champions by holding four or more titles in ACW. Only five have become Triple Crown Champions by holding three titles, this includes the three Grand Slam Champions. *List of ACW Triple Crown Champions *List of ACW Grand Slam Champions Category:Federations Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011